turneytimerealityseriesfandomcom-20200214-history
TTRS Challenge 30: The Duel 2
The Duel 2 is the 30th season of the TTRS Franchise. The season is directly subsequent to The Glass House. The Duel took place in Queenstown, New Zealand with a total of 30 former cast members from the TTRS Franchise competing, along with several cast members new to the series. Unlike other Challenges, the Duel follows the "every man for themselves" theme where players compete as individuals (although in teams or pairs in some episodes) to become champion. In the end there will be two champions, one from each tier. Production and Casting The season was not finalized until the official cancellation of the The Ruins on September 11th, 2014. Applications for the Duel started the following day on September 12th, 2014. Applications were open for 5 days after a total of 41 applications were received. The cast was announced on September 18th, 2014. A total of 15 Veterans, 5 One Timers, and 10 Rookies were selected to compete. The competitors competed in their first mission on September 22nd, 2014. Cast | |} Format Each player participates in numerous challenges (sometimes called "missions"), which are followed by an elimination round — "The Duel." The challenges can involve either members of the same tier competing against each other, or groups of both Veterans and Rookies/One-Timers competing against each other. Each challenge has a Veteran and a Rookie/One-Timer winner. The Veteran and Rookie/One-Timer winners of each challenge are both safe from entering the Duel, and have to agree on one person (regardless of status) to potentially save from the Duel. The first person chosen then selects a player of the opposite tier, and so forth. The person "voted" into the Duel then selects a competitor of the same tier to go against them that episode, for the exception of that episode's challenge winner, and randomly selects from one of five cards held by host to determine the Duel game in which the two players will compete. The loser of the Duel is eliminated from the game and is sent home. Gameplay 'Challenge Games' * Meet the Turney Standard: Players were divided into Veteran/Rookie pairs and entered into a poll. Their goal was to get as many votes as the host (Turney1805). The team that came closest to the amount of votes the host has wins. In the event of a tie, a tie breaker poll was opened and the team with the most votes wins. ** Winners: Jake W & Muffin * Last Man Standing: At the start of the challenge, players were divided into 4 teams of 7 with the Rookies competing against each other and the Veterans competing against each other. For the first half of the mission, teams competed against each other answering questions about MTV The Challenge: The Duel 2. The first Rookie and Veteran to answer correctly then had a chance to score a goal for their team., by kicking the ball in the correct zone of the goal against the goalie. The first Rookie and Veteran team to earn two points moved on to the second heat. For the second heat, players competed as individuals. When the word "run" was yelled, the first rookie and veteran to kick the ball across the friend got to eliminate one of their former teammates. The last rookie and veteran stand wins. ** Winners: Patrick & Ethan * Shooting Range: In this mission, players competed as individuals. Each round, players had to choose between shooting in the air, shooting one of their opponents, or shooting themselves. A player is eliminated if an opponent shot them but they did not shoot them-self or if they shot them-self without getting shot at. The last Rookie and Veteran standing wins. ** Winners: Jake S & India * Sandbagged: Before the start of the mission, players were given the chance to give sandbags to the pair they did not want to win this mission. After the sabotaging period ended, teams had to row their boat as far as they could in the lake. However, each sandbagged represented a 1.5 meter penalty. The Veteran/Rookie pair that goes the furthest distance wins. ** Winners: Brian & Tyler * How Do You Say Victory?: Players competed as individuals to decipher different languages. The first Veteran and Rookie player to figure which language is being used earned a point, and the first Veteran and Rookie to earn 5 points wins. ** Winners: Nick & Zyler * Poll Me to Victory: At the start of the mission, players were divided into 2 teams each with 5 Veterans and 5 Rookies. For Heat 1, teams had to try and get as many votes as possible in their poll, the team with the most votes moved on to Heat 2. For Heat 2, teams had to climb stairs based on the number of votes they received in Heat 1; the more votes, the less stairs that had to be climbed. The first Rookie and Veteran to climb up their number of required stairs wins. ** Winners: Patrick & Ethan * The Stealing Games: Before the start of the mission, each player was given a placement 1st through 9th at random. When the mission started, players were allowed to select another player they wanted to trade placements with. Players could trade once every 3 hours. At the end of the 24 hour period, the Rookie and Veteran holding on to 1st place win the mission. ** Winners: Anthony & Eric * Big Brother Showdown: Each player was required to pick 3 male and 3 female Big Brother US Houseguests to play on their team. Once the teams were set, players were divided into match-ups to compete in a tournament style game of Brantsteele. Winning teams would continue playing, until one team was left standing in the end. The Veteran and Rookie who picked the winning team wins the mission ** Winners: Darrel & Noah * Plate Smasher: Players were divided into Rookie/Veteran pairs. For this mission, teams had to compete to answer trivia questions about MTV The Challenge. The first person to correctly answer a question had to pick a team to have their plate smash. Once a team had both of their plates smashed, they were eliminated from the mission. The last team standing wins. ** Winners: Nick & Noah * Fast Act Balance: For this mission, players were divided into Veteran/Rookie pairs. In this mission, teams had attempt to balance a poll to 50%/50% in the fastest time possible. Time penalties were issued for failing to balance their poll correctly or failing to have their partner compete. The time with the fastest time wins this mission. ** Winners: Brian & Eric * Hang On: Each player was forced to hang onto a bar suspended above water. In order to remain on their bar, each player had to mail in that they were still hanging on. Penalties were issued for mailing too soon or not mailing the correct phrase. The Veteran and Rookie who hang on to the bar for the longest amount of time wins. ** Winners: Nick & Ethan 'Duel Games' * Code Walker: Players are given a series of codes that they must get different Tengaged username to mail in. The first player to get 10 codes sent in wins. **'Played Four Times:' Sam vs. Sharon, Cara Maria vs. Jack, Dylan vs. Jake, Anthony vs. Brittany * Door Jam: Players in this duel compete to turn over as many doors on a wall as possible within 15 minutes, in order to earn points, the player must turn over 3 doors consecutively without being interrupted by their opponent. The person with the most points at the end of the 15 minutes wins. In the event of Sudden Death, the person who turns over more doors in 10 minutes wins. **'Played Three Times:' Jordon vs. Patrick, Noah vs. Zach, Eric vs. Tyler * Maze Runner: Before the start of the Duel, players must select the correct path for their opponent. Once both of the paths are selected, players much figure out the correct path set up by their opponent. The first player to complete their path and grabs their flag wins. **'Played Three Times:' Cara Maria vs. Sam, Darrel vs. Isaiah, Brittany vs. Darrel * PATHoLOGICal: Players compete to answer a series of trivia questions on a given topic. The first player to correct answer the question is given the ability to roll the dice and move along the game board. Players are given the option between a long and short path on the game board, each with their own pros and cons. The first player to reach the finish space wins. **'Played Three Times:' Jack vs. Zyler, Brian vs. Jordon, Eric vs. Noah * Point Me To Victory: In this Duel, players each round select how many points they want to add to their score. The player who chooses to add the least amount of points to their score that round, will have the points added to their score. The player with the most points at the end of 10 rounds wins. The alternate variation of this game, played during its first appearance only, the first player to score 100 points wins. **'Played Three Times:' Jake W vs. Darrel, Felix vs. Zyler, Brittany vs. Wyatt 'Final Mission' The final mission was centered around a history lesson. At the start of each checkpoint, players were given a quick story to read that would come into play later on. At the first checkpoint, players had to spam a poll to get 35 votes in a poll. For the second checkpoint, players were forced to take a dog team through different paths to get to the finish line of a track. The third checkpoint players had to solve an 8 digit code using pieces of jewelry. At the fourth checkpoint, players had to take a quiz on the stories told them at the start of each checkpoint. For the final checkpoint, players had to run around a track to make up for penalties they earned during the course of the finals. Game Summary 'Elimination Chart' *''Note 1: Duel was not played. *Note 2: Duel was not played, and players were given an alternative puzzle battle. 'Duel Progress' 'Selection Processes''' Partners ;Notes * Challenges where no order was present contestants are listed in alphabetical order, based on the Veteran partner. Teams | |} |} Category:Seasons Category:MTV Challenges